the most beautiful nigth
by kiwiset
Summary: Podra zero escapar de su soledad con ayuda del amor? podra las rivalidades las diferencias y poder aceptarse tal y como son? o simplemente sucmbira a la oscuridad y perderse en ese abismo o como muchos les llaman la muerte
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa si ya se debería estar asiendo la continuación de pekeño y lindo problema? Pero me vino la inspiración en uno de mis tantos momentos depresivos porque de muy cabezota no dejo de leer (por 4 ves Marianela) y sigo maldiciendo al desgraciado mal nacido ingrato de pablo (personaje de Marianela) pero bueno como inspiración estaba escuchando canciones corta pulsos XD o canciones tristes y después me puse a mirar la saga de la hija del mal de vocaloid y PUMM me vino a la mente este fic

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de hino-sama ¬.¬ que nos odia a mi parecer y no ase yaoi la serie o mata a yuuki

* * *

**Prologo **

_En esta soledad, ya no se distinguir lo bueno con lo malo, lo sucio con lo limpio, la fantasía con la realidad, me e preguntado mil veces ¿para que sirve mi existencia? Y la misma respuesta e tenido tantas veces nada._

_Encerrado en estas 4 paredes oscuras que son mi mente repudiándome lo que soy en lo que me convirtieron un monstruo sin control deseando con todo mí ser ese elixir carmesí que es un manjar en mi paladar._

_Me odio, me odio a mi mismo y no admitir que un dia tuve todo lo que ahora desee y no lo supe apreciar y en estos momentos poder tenerlo en mis manos de nuevo tener de nuevo a mi antiguo amor. Si a mi molesta hermana yuuki que después de un tiempo me di cuenta que solo la quería como amiga o hermana no con amor de pareja y por loco que suene extraño a ese estúpido e infantil hombre extraño a cross me corrijo a mi padre-adoptivo._

Levanto mi rostro bañado por finas lagrimas y con mis ojos ya opacos y rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar observo a la hermosa luna tan brillante tan pura tan hermosa detengo por un momento mis pensamientos y trato de limpiar mis lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta negra y volteo mi rostro en dirección hacia el bosque específicamente donde hay algunos arboles a mi derecha siento una presencia conocida pero como vino se fue le reste importancia y volvi a perderme en mis pensamientos dirigiendo toda mi atención sobre ese hermoso astro plateado sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos felices llorando en silencio en mi silencio

* * *

HOOOO kien será la persona ke lo estaba espiando ¿? Alguien sabe kien sabe n.n YO NO XD y es ke escribo el fic o.o bueno tratare ke no se me salga lo de humor pero ES DIFICIL DE CONTENER casi casi por un pelo de rana calva lo ago comedia -.-U pero me retracte n.n y e aki un nuevo fic tratenlo bien y espero sus Review n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno e aki la continuación ya que -.- otra ves depresiva no por un libro si no porque me dijeron ke soy una rara por leer libros aunque no hayan sido esas las palabras exactas pero duele recordarlas y mas porke se me estaban burlando de lo ke me dijeron e ise un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar en ese momento mucho menos enfrente de mi mami ya ke no me gusta causar problemas o ke me pregunten del porke toy triste ya me tiene harta esa estúpida forma de señalarme pero bueno mi creatividad me iso una idea de la conti sin mas atrasos los dejo con el capitulo

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de hino-sama ¬.¬ que nos odia a mi parecer y no ase yaoi la serie o mata a yuuki

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-cuando hablan-

(1….) si pongo números en paréntesis son próximos comentarios ke dejare al final para no aser interrupciones

+++++++++ cambios de escenarios

* * *

**Povs Zero**

Hay veces en la que me pregunto porque escape de la academia cross, porque me aleje de las personas que quería y de la que amaba pero que me traiciono utilizándome solo para satisfacer sus caprichos.

**Povs normal**

Zero caminaba en las oscuras y frías calles rondando como un anima, despacio sin apuro alguno sin saber de los peligros que le ofrecía esa enigmática noche tan hipnotizante pero a la ves tan peligrosa, pero detuvo su caminata nocturna al sentir un olor a sangre dulce sangre fresca cerca de ahí. ¿Qué es la sangre para el? Un sustento, su alimento por ser vampiro o solo un líquido vital para todo humano dejo esos pensamientos de lado para seguir ese olor ya que podían rondar level e por ser atraídos por ese olor.

Al llegar lo mas rápido que pudo se sorprendido ver a una niña de unos 13 o 14 años de edad estatura pequeña y con una herida sangrante en su hombro derecho tratando de defenderse con una rama, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos violetas su pelo era azabache y liso largo un poco mas debajo de la cintura casi por el muslo(1)

Rápidamente desenfundo a bloody rose y mato a esos nivel e cuando se iba a acercar a la niña ela se desmayo

**Povs zero**

-Niña estás bien?¡- corriendo asia la pequeña para que no impactara contra el suelo la agarro y cargo al estilo nupcial llevándosela a su pequeño y acogedor apartamento para curarle las heridas y llevarla donde sus padres- _"pequeña quien eres tu? Y que hacías cerca de esos nivel E? y mas importante espero que ningún sangre pura te haya mordido¡… bueno lo mejor es ir a mi casa y curarla"_

**Povs normal**

En la academia cross específicamente en una oficina se encontraban un castaño, un azabache y un castaño claro

-Ahh~ yagari no lo as encontrado-

-No, si ya lo hubiera encontrado lo traería arrastrado o esposado-

Yagari al mencionar eso no se dio cuenta que 2 cabecitas pervertidas se imaginaron a nuestro fugitivo(2) en una pose comprometedora esposado pero la vos de cross los trajo de vuelta.

-Kaname y tu as tenido excito?- pregunto esperanzado

-No, lo siento-

-Y tu kaito? Tu debes de saber donde puede encontrarse fueron compañeros de armas casi hermanos-

-No- simplemente mintió descaradamente kaito ya que el había visto a zero una ves cerca de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad- _"JA ni loco le dire donde se encuentra zero, aunque debo admitir que se esconde muy bien pero si el se fue por una razón o mas bien por alguien"(3)_-dijo mirando de reojo a kuran-

-Ahh~ siguamos buscando. NO PODEMOS DEJAR A MI POBRE HIJO SOLITO- lloriquio cross dramáticamente en el hombro de yagari

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar y seguir con la búsqueda otro dia todos menos 1.

En una casita acogedora no muy ostentosa algo rustica, estaba un chico de raros cabellos plateados y mirar preocupado a la niña inconsciente en su cuarto.

-_"Despierta porfavor necesito saber quien eres?-_mientras pensaba que podía hacer y a quien acudir cuando la niña despertaba esta parpadeaba tratando de levantarse.

-Mmm- la pequeña abrió sus ojitos violetas y miro a todos lados asta que se topo con el chico quien la salvo que apenas se dio cuenta de su despertar fue a su lado.

-Pequeña cual es tu nombre?- la niña al no saber de que hablaba lo miro con dudas- mmm mi nombre es kiryuu zero-

-Kiryuu?-

-Si kiryuu-

-Ze…ro-

- Si zero kiryuu- ya cansado de este juego

-Zero¡- la pequeña alegre se abalanzo donde zero y lo abrazo pero en ese abrazo la camisa se le levanto(4) enseñado sus pantis y zero como buen chico todo sonrojado la tapo con las sabanas.

-Jejeje no hagas eso. Bueno mejor descansa mañana será un dia largo ya que tenemos que buscar a tus padres-

-Padres?-

-Si a tus padres? Acaso eres huérfana o murieron? _"mmm tal ves sus padres murieron porque no la han reportado además no habla o a lo mejor tiene amnesia lo mejor es ir a preguntar a la policía por sus padres"._

**Povs normal**

Zero después de pensar eso arropo a la pequeña y reviso la mochilita que ella llevaba ya que tenia unas cuanta ropa la necesaria para una semana. Cuando la dejo sola se dirigió a su cuarto a darse una ducha sin percatarse que en la ventana de la niña estaba una figura viendo todo lo sucedido.

-Jajaja veo que el pequeño mocoso a escapado de su casita y esa niñata sobrevivió al ataque de esos nivel E tsk lo mejor hubiera sido ir en persona a matarla a esa pequeña amenaza- asi tan rápido como apareció desapareció.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de esa casa un chico alto cabellos castaños y mirar vino tinto(5) le llego el olor de nuestro cazador

-_"Ese…ese es el olor a zero¡ no esta muy lejos de aquí lo puedo ir a buscar"- _y asi velozmente siguió ese dulce olor a lavandas(6) salto a un árbol cerca de la ventana de la niña mirando atraves de ella_- quien es esa niñita? y que ase ahí? Y PORQUE ESTA EN LA CAMA DE ZERO? No no calma kaname tu no eres asi tal ves es una prima de el o su hermana perdida… ok eso ni yo me lo creo ya que el único hermano que tuvo zero fue ichiru y el esta muerto…"_-kaname detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que la niña se movia entre sueños

-Oto-san? Oto-san? OTO-SAN¡- grito la pequeña en sueño despertándose de golpe y llorando repitiendo "oto-san" y zero al escuchar el grito corrió en toalla(7) abrazando fraternalmente a la pequeña

-Ya calma ya todo paso-

-Chichi(8)?- le dijo la niña con los ojitos vidriosos y sonrojadita a lo cual zero se sorprendio y kaname casi le da un paro cardiaco

-Que?¡ no, no yo no soy tu padre soy mmm temporalmente tu tutor como tu hermano mayor-

-No chichi?-

-No-

-CHICHI¡-

-No. Oni-san-

-Chichi-

-Oni-san-

-Chichi-

-YA PUES DIME COMO SE TE DE LA GANA¡-

-CHICHI¡-

-Sera una larga noche para mi… mmm que es… oh no-

-Chichi?-

-A ver pequeña no es seguro que nos quedemos aquí ven y ponte esto- le dice zero quien saca de la mochilita un abrigo café oscuro un poco largo y le calza sus botitas negras- Bien ahora me iré a vestir yo y empacar lo mas rápido que pueda- y a velocidad vampírica se fue a su armario y cogió unos jeans azules una camisa verde manga corta y una chaqueta negra junto con su ropa interior y sus zapatos y como pudo se vistió lo mas rápido en el baño cuando estuvo listo agarro un bolso y guardo así desarregladas todas sus cosas. Agarro a la pequeña y tomo su bolso junto con la mochila de la niña a bloody rose reviso si tenia balas que por suerte si y la guardo en su chaqueta a la ves que cogía las llaves de su moto pero antes de arrancar se le adelanto kaname-

-Que quieres kuran-

-Que ya no me llamas kaname- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca

-NO desde que te comprometistes con tu hermana-

-No será desde que me viste que me folle a yuuki-

Zero sintió su corazón una apuñalada de parte de kaname ya que aunque eso fue ase 5 meses no lo superaba, le dolía recordarlo, ya que el lo amaba. Amaba a un vampiro a un pura sangre y ese pura sangre fue el que le robo pero a la vez rompió su frágil corazón-

-Eres un bastardo y ya quítate-

-Vamos zero no seas así. Además Cross, Yagari y ese tal Kaito han estado preocupados por ti- dijo el ultimo nombre con un poco de enojo y celos muy bien disimulados pero no paso desapercibido por la niña

-Y tu que ases entonces aquí-

-Yo… pues yo… yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un sucio nivel E- dijo mintiendo en lo ultimo ya que era verdad el no tenia porque estar ahí ya que el no aceptaba que amaba a zero(9)

-Pues bien con ESTE nivel E tenias sexo y gemías mi nombre, así que si no me dirás nada apártate o mejor aun lárgate de mi vista y nunca me busques, actúa como si nunca me conocisteis como 2 extraños-

-Bien solo respóndeme algo quien es esa niña-

-Nadie que te interese- monto a la pequeña y le puso su casco y guardo su bolso y la mochila en un compartimiento de la moto(10) se monto en ella y cuando iba a arrancar kaname puse su mano en el maniobro de la moto

-Quita la mano o te la arranco-

-Es muy irresponsable e tu parte llevar ahí a una niña-

-A ti que te importa- y quito la mano con un manotazo y acelero la moto sin darle tiempo a kaname de replicar

* * *

Bien e aqui mis comentarios y bla bla bla XD

1- bueno no se si miraron inu x boku ss es parecida a ririchiyo pero no con la misma personalidad ni nombre además que es mas joven

2- muy bien por fugitivo ya saben que me refiero a Zero el escapo de la academia ase 6 meses y si ya paso la batalla contra rido pero habrá alguien que será peor que rido kuran y por la pose comprometedora solo imagínenselo esposado en una cama desnudo sonrojado con el pelo revuelto y respirando agitadamente xD soy una pervertida por imaginarme esto bueno no tanto

3- ese alguien es el bastardo de kuran que mas adelante sabran el porque zero escapo y lo de yuuki bla bla bla

4- bueno la niña no tiene pijama no iba a aparecer por arte de magia mucha ropa para ella en la casa de zero, nop por eso zero improviso poniéndole una de sus camisas XD

5- bien bien es obio ke antes mencione ke 1 de ellos no se fue a dormir como niño obediente y el curioso fue kaname

6- no se me ocurria otro olor xD

7- sexy, sexy cazador *¬* XD

8- chichi es una de las tantas maneras decir padre en japonés nada mas ke esta es mas informal también estaba el pápa pero me gusto mas el chichi xD

9- idiota de kaname -.-

10- la moto es una moto yamaha fz16 bueno el compartimiento como no se si existen lo invente esta debajo del asiento XD

* * *

Bueno esto es todo n.n y espero ke les guste -.-U me costo un poco aser el capi y trate ke se mirara serio espero Review ONEGAIII si no se me quitan las ganas de escribir y pienso ke esta del asco el fic -.-U pero bueno n.n

**Escarlitaw:** si lo continuare no te preocupes y también continuare mi otro fic =3= solo ke me kede en media parte y si lo publico no se le va a entender jejeje y que super que te llamo la atención este fic *w* me alegrastes el dia jejeje

**FKurosawaKun**: nopo no fue kaname sama n.n fue KAITO¡ ._. ni yo me lo esperaba pero tenia ke estar el a ver ke tal va la historia y si soy buena en la comedia pero quiero ver si puedo a ser un fic serio o un intento de drama/romance y *w* ke bueno ke me tengas paciencia y que te gusto *w* me siento muy feliz


	3. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa lo se no e actualizado pero la compu creo ke no tiene reparación o yo ke se no me explicaron bien pero bueno… asi que toy donde mi tia continuando este raro fic n.n además se los dejo como regalo de navidad y mi inspiración es rattle si estoy escuchando electrónica para este fic "dramático" -.-" me contradigo mucho pero buano

VK no me pertenece solo los utilizo (ilegalmente pero espero ke no se enteren) para entretener un rato n.n

ACLARO: que algunas palabras como trajisteis entre otras… no significa que sea española si no que así me hace la corrección Word… soy 100% nicaragüense.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-cuando hablan-

(1….) si pongo números en paréntesis son próximos comentarios ke dejare al final para no aser interrupciones

+++++++++ cambios de escenarios

Después de que Zero se encontrara "amistosamente" con Kuran condujo hasta llegar al pueblo aojándose en un hotel de 5 estrellas (1) bajándose de la moto y ayudando a kimi a bajarse de esta.

-Chichi esta no casa?- le pregunto Kimi agarrando la cazadora de Zero (2) mientras el agarraba la mochila y su bolso de la moto (3).

-No nena, ya no estamos en casa- viendo la duda en los ojitos de Kimi le respondió- ya no podemos regresar, porque saben mi paradero y estarán molestando pero no te preocupes solo estaremos un tiempo aquí mientras consigo donde vivir.-

Después de registrarse y acomodarse en la habitación arropo a la niña una vez que esta se durmió se puso su pijama sin la camisa (4), abriendo la ventana que daba vista al parque que estaba frente al hotel, saco un cigarrillo (5) pensando en que haría ahora, seria huérfana Kimi y si lo era tendría que cuidarla obviamente (6), dejando de lado sus preocupación encendió(7) el cigarro y dejo que el tabaco anestesiara su cerebro relajándolo en el proceso y recordando los viejos tiempos.

Mientras en otro lugar específicamente en el bosque una chica de pelo largo plateado piel bronceada y ojos rojos de buen cuerpo y una apariencia de 18 años (8) vestía un pantalón negro al igual que sus botas camisa blanca y manga larga con 2 botones desabrochados la camisa, al final de esta tenía un corte en forma V (9) y una corbata verde sin anudar, caminaba tranquilamente hasta encontrarse con un chico apoyado en un árbol (10), el chico era de unos 16 o 17 años piel blanca pelo negro y desordenado, unos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar con un cuerpo menudo pero bien trabajado, al igual que la chica su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos y su camisa blanca al final de esta tenía un corte en forma de V con los 3 primeros botones sin abrochar con una corbata color verde floja y su manos izquierda manchada de sangre.

-Sabes enano que al amo en vez de hacer el trabajo que se te encargo anduvieras alimentándote de quien sabe que- le reprendió la chica a su compañero.

-En primera no deberías reprenderme porque tu trabajo era conseguir a algunos peones y yo no los veo por aquí- se defendió arrogantemente lamiéndose felinamente la mano con una elegancia y sensualidad de un vampiro. (11)

-Ja¡, tú crees que soy una irresponsable como tu- le respondió fieramente y con un chasquido de sus finos dedos aparecieron de la nada 50 vampiros nivel E- Eran mas pero los perdí en batalla ya que no pudisteis matar a una mocosa de 10 años.-

-Perdón pero esa chiquilla es peligrosa además ese vejestorio que la cuidaba me lo impedía pero ya no será un problema- comenzando a caminar dejando atrás a la chica y los neófitos- fue fácil hacerlo caer y mas por el grito de la mocosa asustada por ver tanta sangre de su sensei-

-Ósea que la esa no a despertado todavía?-

-Exacto pero aun dormida se defiende inconscientemente. La buena noticia es que de un golpe al corazón mate al viejo aunque me dio pelea-

-Entonces, porque demonios no la capturasteis?¡-

-Me vas a dejar terminar la puta historia¡-

-si-

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero escapo y llegaron tus nivel E y el chico la salvo, pero encontré una información interesante-

-Nos conviene?-

-Pues sí, yo mismo les di una hojeada-

-Pero que seguro (12) cuidado es algún álbum familiar como aquel libro que me ibas a prestar y era tu álbum familiar-

-Si lo recuerdo, y lo quemasteis, además se que al amo le interesara-

-Eso espero, Toshiro-

-Amo- dijeron los 2 chicos haciendo una reverencia.

-Que hace aquí amo?- le pregunto la chica, al hombre de 25 años pelo rojo caoba, piel blanca rasgos finos sin perder lo masculino y ojos negros.

-Trajisteis lo que pedí- ignorando la pregunta de la chica

-Si amo 50 niveles E-

-Buen trabajo Akako, pero recuerdo haber dicho 100 mas- le reprendió fríamente comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo siguiéndolo Toshiro y Akako (13) y los neófitos metros atrás.

-Lo sé amo pero perdí a algunos que olieron la sangre del sensei de la mocosa y fueron tras ellas-

-Porque no los buscasteis?-

-Los mato…- con nerviosismo termino la frase en un susurro- el

Sorprendiendo al mayor de los presentes deteniendo su caminata se voltio ligeramente hacia la chica

-Mmm que interesante, esa información… _asi que no han dominado a esa fierecilla jajajaja no importa yo lo someteré_ (14) – Perfecto, quiero que averigüen todo acerca de él y su familia y a toda persona que se le acerque y tenga alguna familiaridad con él. Quiero anticipar los pasos de estos y si es necesario acérquense al territorio enemigo y busquen a los demás y manténganlos al tanto- finalizo para seguir caminando.

-Si amo- respondieron los 2

Mientras en la academia Cross un Kaname preocupado se dirigía a toda velocidad a la oficina del director

**Pov Kaname**

_Tengo que decrile al director acerca del paradero de Zero… ¡DESDE CUANDO LE DIGO ZERO Y NO KIRYUU! No no no no no Kaname concéntrate tienes decirle al directo sobre donde se encuentra Zero… aunque el huyo y se fue a quien sabe donde… lo más seguro es que este en el pueblo. _(15)

Al llegar a la oficina del director me tranquilice un poco y toque la puerta esperando a que digiera algo "Pase"

-Oh Kaname-kun a que se debe tu inesperada visita-

-Director Cross se donde a estado Ze… Kiryuu-kun- se corrigió antes de que se diera cuenta Cross

-Enserio¡- dijo entre sorprendido y feliz –KYAAAAAAAAA por fin volveré a ver a mi querido hijito de nuevo…. Dime Kaname-kun donde esta? Como lo encontraste? Está bien?-

-Si director está bien, lo encontré porque fui a dar un paseo, esta a las afueras del pueblo al norte sobre un pequeña colina alejado de la sociedad… pero el sintió mi presencia y se huyo al pueblo de seguro esta en algún motel- le dijo descaradamente omitiendo la pelea y la niña que lo acompañaba

-Que bien le informare a Yagari se pondrá tan feliz- y siguió en modo chibi tirando chispita por todos lados diciendo que su hijo está vivo (16)

-Bueno me retiro- y se fue de allí dejando a Cross saltando de la alegría –_ porque mi corazón late rápidamente cuando miro a Kiryuu-kun? porque me sentí furioso al ver a la niña? _(17)

**Pov normal**

Y Kaname siguió preguntándose mentalmente sobre sus emociones porque no controlo sus celos, pero el purasangre al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuentas de 3 figuras que lo vigilaban con fiereza y odio en los ojos. Pero asi como aparecieron desaparecieron de la nada como si de fantasmas se tratasen

BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO aki el capitulo 2 n.n de este fic -.-U no se escribir algo serio lo arruino pero bueno ahora mis comentarios XD

(1) porfavor como creen ke dejare ke zero se kede en un hotel de mala muerte para ke me lo violen NUNCA¡ XD y pues 5 estrellas aunque no lo crean Zerito tiene su ahorritos no como yo ke ya me los gaste Q.Q

(2) osea se agarro de la cazadora como guiñándola como tsukimi con Io de acchi kocchi

(3) siento que digo muchas veces motos -.-U tengo un problema motorastico

(4) osea solo el pantalón de la pijama deja todo su hermoso torax a la vista de todos y ke después no se queje si alguien lo viola por ahí ke el provoca

(5) mmmm no te conocía zero ¬w¬ pero me imagino tentadora la imagen osea zero con el torso descubierto el pelo desarreglado fumando a poco no es hermosa… ._. o no?

(6) pues no dejara a la niña sola en un orfanatorio además es esencial n.n

(7) no se preocupen no es fumador compulsivo zerito no como usami-sensei ¬w¬ solo fuma cuando esta estresado-tenso pero solo por esta vez fumara ya lo verán –mirada pervertida- ya no se sentirá tenso nunca mas

(8) pues es vampiro sabra mi imaginación cuantos años tenga talves 150 XD

(9) ok les explico la camisa es normal solo que al frente tiene un corte en V y atrás no solo al frente n.n osea el corte de la camisa cae sobre las piernas

(10) puff si me encuentro asi un chico de guapo me voy al bosque todos las noches… ok no bueno siiiiii

(11) IMAGINENSELO¡ seria taaaaaaaaaaan sensual *Q* creo ke soy una pervertida

(12) sarcasmo sarcasmo everywhere

(13) ok el nombre toshiro me lo invente y akako significa niña roja más adelante sabrán el porque le puse ese nombre

(14) no se si soy yo o soy una pervertida ke me imagine otra cosa con esa frase ustedes ke dicen?

(15) oh kami-sama hice estúpido a kaname XD … bueno no importa XD no se preocupen esta idiota por la inprecion de ke encontró a zero

(16) me recuerda a frankestien con el "esta vivo VIVO¡ JAJAJAJAJAJA" y a ustedes?

(17) celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica XD ok noooo pero -.- te pasas kaname SON CELOS ES AMOR enfermizo porke se ke me odiaran en una parte PERO ES AMOR¡

Ok espero les guste y lo siento por tardarme y vere si el 24 hago el capitulo de pekeño y lindo problema y un one-shot de navidad n.n porfavor dejen sus criticas en el cuadrito de abajo y avisenme si tengo horrores ortográficos en la narración no cuentan las notas al principio y al fin de este... contéstenme esta pregunta n.n

¿soy una pervertida y a que extremo?

**Okami-sama: ** gracias por tu RW y ntp tratare de llevarle el hilo a la historia y no perderlo òwó lo juro por excalibur

**Lizz1792: **pues si ta dificilon eso de zero sea seme pero será suke –w- y yeiii te sace una sonrisa –w-9

**Escarlitaw: **ya somos 2 ke keremos ke kaname sufre asi ke si sufrirá 3:D wuajajajajajaja y pues como fue ke kaname lo hizo con la comadreja plana pues cuando una abejita zorra anda buscando a su nueva victima lo emborracha lo seduce y confunde y pum asi obtiene lo ke kiere… no encerio asi fue pero mas adelante sabras la historia completa no te preocupes se las contare a tod s –w- y si yo también pensaba un kaitoxzero


End file.
